customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
Cynder
}} |} 'Cynder '''is a black dragoness who was once an antagonist in A New Beginning, a deuteragonist in The Eternal Night, and a protagonist in Dawn of the Dragon. Personality When she was under the influence of the Dark Master, she became a terrible and ruthless black Dragoness with a sadistic personality. After Spyro freed her from the Dark Master's power, she felt guilty of causing pain and suffering to others, especially Spyro. Later, she realized that Spyro does care about her, and then she began to care about Spyro, becoming closely attached family. After she and Spyro defeated the Dark Master, Spyro uses his power to bring the shattered pieces of the world back together. When he does this, the player hears Cynder whisper the words "I love you" to Spyro. After the ending credits, she is seen with Spyro; wheeling through the air, finally earning their happy ending. Story A New Beginning Cynder came from the same brood of eggs as Spyro, although they are not related. As an egg, she was seized by the Dark Master's forces and she was raised by them; under the influence of the Dark Master's power, Cynder grew to a great size and strength quickly and was then able to defeat and capture the Dragon Guardians, collecting their power in the form of crystals and taking them to Convexity in order to free the Dark Master from imprisonment. After her defeat, Cynder returned to her original size and strength and was safely returned to the Dragon Temple. The Eternal Night Cynder ran away from the Dragon Temple in the middle of the night, she could no longer face the pain that she suffered and made when she was corrupted and decided that she didn't belong there. When Spyro finds and confronts her, she tells him she's off to find her own place in the world, still blaming hisself for what had happened. Spyro later encountered her in an arena on a pirate ship after being captured, and although they are ordered to fight, Cynder stated that she only wanted to buy time until they can both escape. Just then, the pirate ship was attacked by Gaul's forces, and Cynder was taken captive. Gaul told her that the Dark Master will either take her back for being such a faithful servant, or he'll kill her. It is later revealed that Gaul was the one who took her egg to begin with. When Spyro confronted Gaul later on, he ordered Cynder to kill him, though Cynder faked the fight so she can try and get Gaul's staff. After Spyro's battle with Gaul, the area around him started to collapse, Cynder saved Spyro from the Dark Master's clutches. To evade being injured in the disaster around them, she became frozen in time with Spyro and Sparx when Spyro uses his Time Fury to save them all. Dawn of the Dragon Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx broke free from the crystal after three years later. She joined Spyro and Sparx to help them defeat Malefor from destroying the world. Cynder is a playable character, co-op style, in the final installment of the Legend of Spyro trilogy, The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. Her silver bracelets and "choker" she had when she was in her adult form in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, seems to have been placed back on and Cynder wears the bracelets and choker in order for her to face her fears while she was under the Dark Master's influence. During Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx's three-year hibernation, Cynder has undergone a growth spurt that has given her a new "teen look" Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Cynder is a Skylander in the Undead element who is a playable character. She still has a teen look however her tail looks different, bracelets now have spikes and her underbelly is red. Abilities and Story When she was the Dark Master's pawn, she had the strength that can defeat a Dragon Guardian and possessed frightening powers beyond imagination, but was later freed by Spyro. In ''Dawn of the Dragon, she still has some of the powers from her last form, like Shadow, Wind, Poison and Fear. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Undead dragons Category:Undead Skylanders Category:Skylanders Category:Magic Dragons Category:Darkness Dragons Category:Cynder Rush's games